Zwei Schicksale
by lovely-sweetheart
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiction. Spielt während des Kriegs gegen Voldemort. Es war ein regnerische Nacht. Ginny saß zwischen den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes, das war der einzig Ort, wo sie noch etwas Sicherheit hatte. DMGW. am anfang traurig wird aber besser;
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr lieben, bitte seid lieb zu mir das hier ist meine erste FF. Nur die Geschichte gehört mir der Rest J.K.Rowling. Bitte gebt mir eine Rückmeldung, würde mich auch über Kritik freuen. Eigentlich als Oneshot gedacht aber ich start ma ne Abstimmung. Schreibt mir doch bitte wie ihr das Ende gerne hättet . Ich hätte drei Möglichkeiten sie enden zu lassen.

1. romantisch (Happyend)

2. dramatisch

3. ganz, böse dramatisch

_**Zwei Schicksale**_

_Es war ein regnerische Nacht. Ginny saß zwischen den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes, das war der einzig Ort, wo sie noch etwas Sicherheit hatte. Sie hatten alle keine Chance gehabt, die Todesser waren einfach zu viele gewesen. Sie hatten Hogwarts gestürmt mitten in der Nacht, keiner hatte damit gerechnet, da der letzte Angriff erst wenige Tage zurücklag. Es war ein schlimmes Gemetzel gewesen, so viele Tote und über all das ganze Blut. Der größte Teil der DA war bei dem Angriff gefallen auch Dumbledore selbst konnte dem Angriff nicht stand halten. Als Ginny Richtung große Halle gegangen war, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen, dort lag ihr Bruder Ron er war von den Todesser ermordet worden und nicht weit von ihm entfernt sah sie seine zwei besten Freunde liegen. Hermione war genau wie Ron schon Tod, doch Harry atmete noch und Ginny packte die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht überlebt hatte, doch als sie sich neben ihn kniete verlor sie die Hoffnung. Harry sah Ginny noch kurz in die Augen und sagte nur noch mit erstickter Stimme: _

„_Pass auf dich auf Ginny!"_

_Das waren seine letzten Worte, kurz bevor er starb. Ginny kniete noch einen Moment neben ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sie um sich rum nichts mehr war. Erst kurze Zeit später merkte sie die Tränen die ihr das Gesicht hinab liefen, als sie plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte und als sie herumwirbelte sah sie wie ihre Eltern von den Todessern mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu Tode gefoltert wurden. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie konnte das alles nicht mehr länger ertragen sie wollte einfach nur noch weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Deshalb rannte sie aus dem Schloss, Richtung verbotenem Wald. Sie war so geschockt von dem Tod ihres Bruders und den Schreien ihrer Eltern, dass sie den tödlichen Fluch den einer der Todesser auf sie abgeschossen hatte gar nicht bemerkte, erst als jemand vor sie sprang, bemerkte sie den Fluch, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Fred lag tot vor ihr. Er war für sie gestorben hatte sich für sie geopfert und nur wegen diesen dummen Krieges sah sie nun ihren zweiten Bruder tot vor sich liegen und diesmal war es ihre Schuld gewesen hätte sie doch nur aufgepasst. Aber ihre Vorwürfe änderten jetzt auch nichts mehr und langsam wurde ihr bewusst das sie alles verloren hatte ihre ganze Familie und Freunde waren in diesem Krieg ermordet worden. Charlie, Bill, George, Lupin, Tonks und sogar Percy waren bei dem vorigen Angriff getötet worden, dass wurde Ginny immer bewusster. Ginny wusste nicht mehr wohin und sie rannte einfach weiter ohne Ziel, dabei nahm sie die schwarzvermummten Gestalten und den Regen auf ihrer Haut gar nicht mehr war. Erst als sie über eine Wurzel stolperte hielt sie an und setzte sich in den Schutz der Bäume. Auch wenn sie jetzt hier gefunden werden sollte, was hatte sie noch zu verlieren, sie hatte ihr alles genommen was sie geliebt hatte. Deshalb machte sie auch keinerlei Anstalten zu fliehen als jemand auf sie zukam. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, dass wenn sie aufblickte in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy schauen würde. _

„_Komm Weasley, hier ist es zu gefährlich, hier finden sie uns gleich!"_

"_Na und sollen sie doch!"_

„_Red doch keinen Stuss!"_

„_Willst du mich nicht gleich hier töten, so wie meine Familie?"_

„_Halt deine Klappe und nein das will ich nicht falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte ich probiere gerade dich in Sicherheit zu bringen!!!"_

_Draco wollte sie gerade hochheben, als er von hinten angegriffen wurde, doch Ginny reagierte schneller und legte dem Angreifer eine Ganzkörperklammer um, selbst jetzt konnte sie noch keinen töten._

„_Danke, fürs Leben retten."_

„_Keine Ursache! Es sollte nicht umsonst sein, dass Fred für mich gestorben ist!!"_

„_Du meintest das mit deiner Familie vorhin ernst, oder!"_

_Ginny nickte nur als Antwort und Draco zog sie daraufhin zu sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn._

„_Es tut mir Leid wegen deiner Familie. Aber weißt du, sie haben mir auch alles genommen, meine Mutter haben sie umgebracht und mein Vater ist zu einem Monster geworden!!"_

„_Das tut mir Leid. Ich dachte immer du willst auch einer von ihnen werden."_

„_Nein dass wollte ich nie!!! Mein Vater wollte es. Alle glaubten dass, selbst meine Freunde."_

_Ginny schaute einen Moment in Dracos silbergraue Augen und küsste ihn dann ganz zaghaft und er erwiderte den leichten, zaghaften Kuss von ihr. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergasen die beiden das Leid, dass sie umgab. _

_(?ENDE?)_

Bitte seid so nett und drückt den kleinen Button fürs Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe hatte aber verdammt viel in der Schule zu tun und

Außerdem wusste ich anfangs nicht wie ich anfangen sollte ;) aber jetzt geht's los ;)

Dracos Gedanken oder nach dem Kuss

Nachdem Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte wollte Draco einfach weg, weg von dem Krieg und vor allem weg von den Todesser mit denen er nichts gemeinsam hatte. Er wollte nie ein Anhänger Voldemorts werden, wie sein Vater und vor Voldemort im Dreck rumriechen und dessen Drecksarbeit erledigen damit er „leben durfte", dass wollte Draco nie, das war immer nur der Wunsch und Ansicht seines Vaters und der Leute, die in ihm immer einen treuen Anhänger Voldemorts gesehen hatten. Er musste zugeben, dass er auf Potter, Weasley und Granger neidisch war, da sie für ihre eigene Sichtweise kämpfen konnten und nicht zu einer gezwungen wurden, so wie er!!! Auch war Draco neidisch auf Potter, dass er so Freunde hatte, wie Weasley und Granger, die alles mit ihm zusammen durchstanden, solche Freunde hatte Draco nie gehabt, sein Vater hatte solche Freundschaften immer unterbunden. Mit diesen Gedanken machte sich Draco schnellst möglich auf den Weg zum Verbotenwald, damit er von dem Krieg der auf Hogwarts tobte nicht so viel mitbekam. Deshalb versteckte sich Draco hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes. Bis ihm eine Gestalt mit feuerrotem Haar ins Auge stach die auf den Wald zu rannte. Als sie im Schutz der Bäume war setzte sie sich nieder und bekam nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt mit. Deshalb ging Draco auf sie zu um sie weiter in den Schutz der Bäume zu ziehen, es verwunderte ihn selbst, aber da merkte er, dass er sie eigentlich gar nicht hasste sonder Mitleid mit ihr hatte wie sie da um Dreck unter den Bäumen saß und ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg. Aber als er sie ansprach gab sie ihm gleich eine giftige Antwort, doch er konnte sie nicht weiter in den Wald bringen da sie angegriffen wurden. Doch als Draco dachte es wäre jetzt alles vorbei legte Ginny dem Angreifer eine Ganzkörperklammer um und somit hatte sie ihn und sich gerettet.

Als er sagte:" danke fürs Leben retten!" merkte er wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte und sie antwortete nur mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme:" keine Ursache! Es sollte nicht umsonst sein, dass Fred für mich gestorben ist!"

Als sie dies sagte hatte Draco Mitleid mit ihr auch wenn er selbst alles verloren hatte, er hatte nie so eine Familie oder Freunde gehabt wie sie und er bemerkte auch dass das mit ihrer Familie ernst gemeint war, deshalb sagte er nur:" du meintest das mit deiner Familie vorhin ernst, oder!"

Als antwort bekam er nur ein einfaches Nicken. Er wusste selbst nicht warum aber er wollte sie trösten und auch ihr sein Mitleid zeigen, deshalb zog er sie zu sich und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen deiner Familie! Aber weißt du sie haben mir auch alles genommen, meine Mutter ist tot und mein Vater ist ein Monster!!!"

Er merkte selbst die Bitterkeit, die in seiner Stimme mit schwang als er ihr das sagte, aber er merkte auch wie gut es tat mit jemandem darüber zu reden und den Schmerz der ihn von innen zerfraß auszusprechen. Als sie ihn so anschaute war er wirklich neidisch auf ihre Familie und Freunde, die sie so lange schon kannten und immer mit ihr waren, immer alles miteinander machen konnten sei es nur reden, aber er kannte so etwas einfach nicht und ihn überwältigten gerade seine Gefühle. Ihre bersteinfarbenen Augen waren direkt auf seine gerichtet, er hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen, er sah auch noch die leichte Lebensfreude darin aufblitzten. Aber als sich ihre Lippen leicht auf seine nieder senkten und wie sie zaghaft seine berührte zog er sie zu sich und erwiderte ihren leichten, zaghaften Kuss und für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaßen die zwei das Leid das sie umgab. Draco bemerkte, dass da keine Gefühle für sie waren, es war einfach ein Kuss aus der Situation heraus gewesen, der beiden eigentlich nichts bedeutete.

Als sich die zwei wieder voneinander lösten, drang der Lärm des Kampfes wieder an ihre Ohren und sie bemerkten auch wie schnelle Schritte auf sie zukamen, doch es war zu spät um in den Wald zu fliehen. Noch konnten sie nicht erkennen ob es Todesser waren oder nicht. Doch als die Gestalten näher rückten erkannte Draco, dass es Todesser waren. Schnell schloss Draco seine Arme um Ginny um mit ihr zu apparieren (A/N: Apparierschutz wurde aufgehoben), er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er da nicht früher dran gedacht hatte.

Er merkte aber bevor er apperieren konnte wie er durch einen Zauber zu boden gerissen wurde und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Als Ginny sah das Draco von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und zu Boden stürzte, lies sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen und probierte ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht zubekommen, doch sie bemerkte nicht wie einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf sie gerichtet wurde, denn genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete Draco seine silbergrauen Augen und schaute direkt in bersteinfarbene.

Das war es erst mal ;)

Ich bitte doch weiter um Reviewes und bedanke mich auch noch mal bei meinen lieben Reviewern. Tut mir leid dass ich eure Wünsche noch nicht reinbringen konnte aber vielleicht wird es ja übers Wochenende was;)

Euer lovely-sweetheart

P.S.: Ich darf Rechtschreibfehler machen habe sogar eine Erlaubnis dafür ;)Bis bald ich werde mir Mühe geben bald weiter zu schreien. Hoffe es gefällt euch ;)


	3. Das Erwachen

_Hi, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte übers Wochenende besuch und ich war in einem Loch mit meiner „Kreativität". Ich hoffe ihr lest die Geschichte noch anfleh und habt sie noch nicht aufgegeben;););)_

_Hoffe euch gefällt dass Kapitel;) Danke noch mal für die Reviews ;) Also jetzt geht es los, nach langem wieder___

* * *

Das Erwachen

Als Draco wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte, sah er in zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten, aber als Ginny sah, dass Draco wieder aufwachte breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie war froh dass er noch lebte, sie wollte nicht noch einen verlieren, sie hatte ja keinen mehr und als sie sich geküsst hatten hatte sie sich mit Draco so verbunden gefühlt. Genau in diesem Augenblick als Draco das Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht wahrnahm hörte er auch schon den Crutiatusfluch und Ginnys Schmerzensschreie, er wollte ihr irgendwie helfen, aber er war noch zu erschöpft von dem Fluch, den er selber abbekommen hatte, dass er nicht die Kraft hatte ihr zu helfen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass dieser fluch so viel Macht hatte und ihn so außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Aber als Ginnys Schreie immer lauter wurden stand Draco unter größtem Kraftaufwand auf und langsam merkte er auch wie wieder die Kraft zurückkam und der Fluch seine Wirkung verlor. Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine der vermumten Gestalten. "Expeliamus" schrie er so laut er konnte und sah wie einer der Todesser von den Füßen gerissen und an einen nahe gelegenen Baum geschleudert wurde. Draco war so sauer und wütend, dass sie Ginny so quälten, dass er immer stärker wurde, es aber selbst nicht bemerkte, doch auch wenn er viele schon außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, waren es immer noch zu viele, als dass Draco eine Chance gegen sie gehabt hätte. Doch genau in diesem Moment wo er die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, dass er sowieso keine Chance mehr hätte und Ginny auch nicht retten könnte, hörte man eine laute Explosion hinter den Todessern und Rauch und Flammen versperrten die Sicht auf den Urheber der Explosion, doch die Todesser waren dadurch abgelenkt und somit ließen sie auch für einen kurzen Moment von Ginny ab, die kraftlos auf den Boden nieder sank. Draco nutzte den Moment als die Todesser nicht auf sie achteten und nahm Ginny in seine Arme und disapparierte mit ihr. Als sich die Todesser wieder den zweien zuwenden wollten hörten sie nur noch ein leises Plop.

* * *

Als Ginny wieder die Augen öffnete lag sie in einem weichen Himmelbett mit zugezogenen Vorhängen, aber durch einen kleinen Spalt kamen die Sonnenstrahlen, die sie geweckt hatten. Als sie die Vorhänge zur Seite zog um sich das Zimmer näher anzuschauen, erkannte sie alles nicht. Die erste Frage die sie sich stellte war wo bin ich? .

Nachdem Draco Ginny in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte waren nun über 2 Wochen vergangen und er befürchtete schon, dass sie nie mehr aufwachen würde. Als er sie im Wald gerettet hatte ging alles so schnell, die Todesser, Ginnys Qualen und dann die Explosion, die ihnen am Schluss sogar noch das Leben rette. Draco machte sich Sorgen um die kleine Weasley, auch wenn er es sich selber nicht eingestehen wollte, machte ihn die Zeit, die verstrich und Ginny, die immer noch nicht aufgewacht war, immer nervöser. Was sollte er tun er konnte ja schlecht irgendwo hin gehen, weil alle ihn ja für einen Todesser hielten und er Ginny auch nicht alleine lassen wollte. Er hatte Sorge das die Todesser rausbekommen könnten wo er sie versteckt hielt, auch wenn er den Grund nicht kannte, warum sie für diese ein Interesse darstellen könnte, da Potter schon tot war und ihre Familie auch, könnten sie sie noch nicht mal als Geisel nehmen. Aber Draco konnte nicht zuende denken, da er ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer hörte in dem Ginny lag. Er sprang mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

Als Ginny sich vom Bett erhoben hatte um das Zimmer näher zu betrachten, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Beine sie nicht tragen könnten und so machte ihr Allerwertester eine unsanfte Begegnung mit dem Teppichboden. Als dann jemand die Tür aufschlug und mit gehobenem Zauberstab eintrat, erschreckte sie sich so, dass sie laut aufschrie und dann sah sie auch schon die Person, die sie so erschreckt hatte,die durch ihren markerschütternden Schrei zusammen zuckte, aber sich gleich wieder fing. Als sie in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte sah sie in zwei silbergraue Augen und erkannte Draco Malfoy. Sie war so erschrocken, dass sie versuchte sich mit den Händen nach hinten zu bewegen um Abstand zwischen sich und Draco Malfoy zu bringen, aber weit kam sie nicht, denn da hatte sie Draco auch schon am Arm festgehalten und hinderte somit ihre Flucht.

„Ginny ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny antwortete nur verdattert, da Malfoy normal mit ihr sprach und sich sogar Sorgen gemacht zu haben schien.

„Ja, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Komm setzt dich wieder aufs Bett."

Als Ginny aufstehen wollte, verließen sie ihre Kräfte erneut, doch bevor sie wieder auf dem Boden landete hielt Draco sie fest und hob sie auf seine Arme hoch um sie zum Bett zu tragen.

„Du bist noch zu schwach, deine Beine können dein Gewicht noch nicht halten, du hast jetzt fast 2 Wochen nur im Bett gelegen"

Ginny schaute ihn verwundert an sie wusste nicht was passiert war, wo sie war und vor allem warum Malfoy nett zu ihr war.

„Ginny ich glaube du legst dich noch mal hin und ich erkläre dir dann später alles, es wäre jetzt zu viel auf einmal. Ich bleibe bei dir, damit wenn du aufwacht, ich gleich da bin und ich dir alles erklären kann, aber jetzt schlaf erst noch mal. Gute Nacht Ginny "

Mit diesen Worten deckte Draco Ginny wieder zu und zog die Vorhänge wieder zusammen, damit sie nicht von der Sonne geblendet wurde und noch für ein paar Stunden schlafen könnte.

„Gute Nacht Draco."

Als Ginny dies sagte hoffte sie, dass Draco sie noch gehört hatte bevor er die Vorhänge ganz zugezogen hatte.

* * *

Draco wusste selbst nicht genau warum er ihr nicht eben alles erklärt hatte. Doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte nur du wolltest ihr nicht weh tun und sie nicht weinen sehen, weil du nicht willst dass sie verletzt ist, denn du liebst sie, deshalb kannst du es auch nicht ertragen wenn sie traurig ist doch sein Verstand erwiderte nur dass ist nicht war, ich liebe sie nicht, sie war einfach noch zu schwach sie hätte, dass alles noch nicht verkraftet deshalb habe ich ihr noch nichts gesagt Draco ging es auf den Wecker, dass seine inneren Stimmen mit sich stritten, wo er selber ja nicht wusste was die Wahrheit war und was nicht. Das letzte was seine Stimmen noch sagen konnten bevor er dazwischen ging war nur noch red es dir halt selber ein, dass du sie nicht liebst.

* * *

Sei doch bitte so nett und hinterlasst ein review. 


	4. der Albtarum

Der Albtraum

Hey ich hoffe das hier liest noch einer;)

Sorry das ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe aber 1. hatte ich eine ziemliche Schreibplokade,2. wollte mein PC nicht so wie ich aufstöhn ,3. die Schule(scheiß Sache)

Aber jetzt zu meiner Geschichte, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch;)

Lg lovely-sweetheart

Danke für eure revierws und ich hoffe ich krieg noch ein paar;)

Ich danke für die liebe Mitarbeit von d.p.angele, die mir sehr geholfen hat;)

* * *

Nachdem Draco Ginny auf das Bett gelegt hatte und die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, fiel Ginny in ein unruhigen Schlaf. Kaum war sie eingeschlafen träumte sie auch schon, doch was sie träumte kam ihr auf unangenehme weise sehr bekannt vor doch sie wollte es nicht kennen, denn in ihrem Traum sah sie wir ihre Eltern ermordet wurden, Wie Harry ihr noch etwas sagte, Ron und Hermine tot auf dem Boden neben ihm lagen und wie Fred sich vor sie geschmissen hatte um sie zu retten. Sie wachte schweißgebadet und schreiend auf.

Draco verbannte seine Gedanken er musste jetzt erst mal überlegen wie er Ginny beibrachte das ihre ganze Familie bei dem Angriff der Todesser umgebracht wurden. Er hörte das sie unruhig schlief, wie sie sich die ganze Zeit von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte. Erdachte sich schon das sie schlecht träumte und als sie schreiend aufwachte, bestätigte das nur seine Vermutung. Draco ging schnell zum Bett herüber und zog die Vorhänge auf.

Als Ginny keuchend, aufrecht im Bett saß konnte sie gar nicht glauben was sie da gerade geträumt hatte, als die Vorhänge aufgerissen wurden konnte sie einen Moment gar nichts mehr sehen da sie so von der sonne geblendet wurde, doch als sich ihre Augen an das grelle licht gewöhnt hatte sah sie in das erschrockene Gesicht von Draco und sie wusste wieder wo sie sich befand, was sie in dem Augenblick ihres Aufwachens wieder völlig vergessen hatte und sie sich noch unwohler fühlte als eh schon durch den Traum. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum aber sie schmiss sich Draco an den Hals und weinte an seine Schulter, weil ihr plötzlich klar wurde das was sie geträumt hatte wirklich passiert war.

Draco war total unvorbereitet als Ginny sich an ihn klammerte und er wusste auch nicht recht was er machen sollte, deshalb setzte er sich erst mal neben sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und er merkte wie sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Lange saßen sie noch so da ohne ein Wort zu sprechen denn jeder der beiden wusste was passiert war und jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Nach einer Weile hörte Ginny, Draco leise sagen:

„Es tut mir Leid, dass deine ganze Familie tot ist."

Ginny wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte, deshalb kuschelte sie sich noch enger an Draco, der seine Arme um sie schloss. Es war für Ginny neu, es fühlte sich gut an so nah bei Draco zusein und sie hatte sich auch schon lange nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Sie saßen noch einen Weile so da bis es langsam dunkel wurde, sie musste doch länger geschlafen haben als sie gedacht hatte.

„Ginny warte hier ich mach schnell was zu Essen, ist das in Ordnung für dich wenn ich dich hier kurz alleine lasse oder möchtest du mit kommen?"

„Ja ich warte hier, ich glaube ich lege mich noch so lange hin bis du kommst, ich muss etwas nachdenken."

„Okay, Falls was ist ruf mich ich bin gleich neben an."

Als Ginny im Bett lag, dachte sie über ihren Albtraum nach und über Draco, der sie doch sehr verwunderte. Sie wollte aber lieber über Draco nachdenken, da die Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Familie noch zu schmerzhaft waren.

_Wieso kümmert sich Draco nur um mich, ich meine wir waren nie Freunde unsere Familien haben sich schon immer gehasst. Aber es schön wie er sich um mich sorgt, ich habe das gefühlt als währe jemand da der mich braucht, ich habe glaube ich in ihm einen neuen Freund gefunden auch wenn ich mir das nie erträumt hätte. Er war in der Schule immer so anders, ohne Gefühle und hat mich immer nur geärgert wegen meiner Familie, aber davon spüre ich nichts mehr. Ich muss ihn unbedingt auch auf seine Familie ansprechen oder warum er kein Todesser ist, ich hoffe doch das er keiner ist._

Als Draco mit dem Essen ins Zimmer kam, fand er Ginny auf dem Bett liegen vor, es sah so aus als ob sie über irgendetwas nachdachte. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, deshalb ging er ganz leise in Richtung Bett.

_Sie sah wunder schön aus wie sie da auf dem Bett lag, ihre langen roten Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht wie Feuer, sie war schlank und hatte eine zarte Figur, so wirkte sie im erstem Moment, sie war wunderschön, aber er sah auch das die lange zeit des Krieges an ihr zerrten, sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihr Gesicht war ganz bleich, ihr Haar was sonst so leuchtete hatte seinen Glanz verloren. Ja er war sich Mitlehrweile sicher, er hatte sich in die kleine Weasley verlieb auch wenn er sich es anfangs nicht eingestehen wollte, er sorgte sich um sie und als sie heute so nah bei im war, dachte er explodiert gleich vor lauter glück, dass sie sich so an ihn schmiegte._

Er verdrängte seine Gedanken und räusperte sich um Ginny auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und setzte sich mit dem Tablett neben Ginny auf das Bett. Sie begannen schweigen zu essen und beide überlegten wie sie ein Gespräch in gang bringen könnten. Ginny sah kurz, schüchtern zu Draco auf und er schenkte ihr ein zögerliches, aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Draco, wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Wir sind hier in Südengland, Devon in einem kleiner Ort an der Küste namens Exmouth, in London tobt der Krieg so stark, dass es dort lebensmüde wäre noch zu wohnen."

„Oh!" antwortet Ginny erschüttert.

Kurzes Schweigen entstand zwischen den beiden, weil keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen sollte.

„Ähm... Draco...ähm...warum...chrrum...warum hast du mich gerettet?"

Draco sah sie erstaunt an

„Ähm... wieso sollte ich dich nicht retten?"

Als Draco das gesagt hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt, dafür das er ihr fast auf die Nase gebunden hatte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und lächelte ihm zögerlich zu.

„Danke"

„Für was?"

„Dafür das du mich gerettet hast."

„Garngeschehen" er sah sie zaghaft an.

Sie lächelte.

Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand, aber dieses mal war es keine unangenehmes Schweigen sondern beide dachten über das eben gesagte nach.

Nach kurzes Zeit fragte Ginny zögerlich:

„Ähm...Draco was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie?"

„Sie sind tot." Sagte er gleichgültig, wie als ob es ihn nichts angehen würde.

Ginny sah ihn geschockt an, sie konnte es nicht glauben wie er über den Tod seiner Familie so gleichgültig sprechen konnte.

„Ginny, bitte las uns über ein anderes Team sprechen von mir aus erkläre ich es dir, aber später, bitte nicht jetzt, ja?"

„Ähm...Okay wenn du willst."

* * *

Wenn sich noch irgendeiner findet der diese Geschichte liest und es bis hierhin geschafft hat wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekäme.;)

Lg lovely-sweetheart


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey

Ich hoffe euch hat das letzte Kapitel gefallen hundeblickanschau

Aber okay ich habe mich gleich an ein neues gesetzt und ich hoffe es gefällt euch war dann aber in Urlaub bevor ich es fertig hatte, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert. grins Ich hoffe aber es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir ein paar liebe Reviews.

Lg lovely-sweetheart

* * *

Der Strandspaziergang 

Nachdem sie noch einige Zeit über dies und das gesprochen hatten, aber das Thema Krieg, Familie und Freunde bewusst ausgelassen, bemerkte Draco die vergangene Zeit.

„Komm Ginny lass uns schlafen gehen es ist schon spät und wir beide sollten glaube ich etwas schlafen, denn wir beide haben dringend eine Erholung nötig."

„Ja ich glaube das wäre gut, kann ich zuerst ins Bad?"

„Klar, dann räume ich solange das Essen weg, damit wir schlafen können."

„Danke, dann bis gleich."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ginny im Bad und Draco räumte das Bett ab.

Als Ginny aus dem Bad kam hatte sie ein rosa Unterhemd mit spitze an und eine Schwarze, Satin Boxershorts von Draco . Ihre Haare hatte sie hoffen und sie fielen ihr in langen, kupferfarbenen Locken den Rücken hinunter und ihre bersteinfarbenen Augen sahen ihn blitzen an, Draco hatte es den Atem verschlagen

„Ich geh schon ins Bett, gute nacht" mit diesen Worten riss Ginny, Draco aus seiner starre und er antwortete ihr etwas stotternd

„Äh...ja ...ähm...gute nacht...ich komm auch gleich."

Ginny ging ins Schlafzimmer und lies einen ziemlich verdadertten Draco im Flur stehen.

_Wau ich hätte nie gedacht das sie so gut aussieht, ich meine in meinen Boxershorts. Morgen müssen wir erst mal für sie etwas zum anziehen kaufen es kann ja nicht sein das sie immer das gleiche an zieht oder etwas von mir, nicht das es mich stören würde, denn sie sieht verdammt sexy in meinen Klamotten aus, aber ich meine das ist ja kein zustand. Draco Malfoy reiß dich zusammen, das ist nicht das erste mal das du eine Frau nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet gesehen hast, nein du hast Frauen auch schon mit weit weniger gesehen als eben Ginny und da hat es dir auch nicht die Sprache verschlagen, also stell dich nicht so an als ob du zum ersten mal eine Frau mit Unterwäsche gesehen hast und benimm dich nicht wie ein überpubertären Teanager der das erste mal ne Frau sieht._ Schalte Draco sich in Gedanken aber er musste zu geben als er auf dem Weg ins Bad war das sie verdammt gut aussah und die Tatsache das er sich in sie verliebt hatte half da auch nicht gerade weiter das sie unattraktiver wirkte.

Als Draco ins Zimmer kam, war er nur mit einer langen, dunkelgrün, schwarzen, seiden Schalfanzugshose bekleidet und Ginny konnte seinen wohl geformten Oberkörper gut betrachten, der durch das jahrelange Qudditschtraining sehr gut gebaut war.

Er sieht echt gut aus, das ist mir nie aufgefallen, in der Schule, da habe ich ihn aber auch immer nur als ein Eckel gekannt, nicht so wie hier, so liebevoll und fürsorglich mir gegen über, wie als ob er ein ganz anderer Mensch wäre, wie ausgewechselt. Aber sein Körper ist wirklich zum Anbeißen!!! Verdammt Ginny was denkst du da, das ist Draco Malfoy der da vor dir steht und den du gerade anstarrst. Ich weiß ja selber wer es ist aber er sieht einfach zu gut aus, als dass man diese Tatsache übersehen könnte!!!

Draco spürte die Blicke Ginnys auf seinem Körper ruhen, wie sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte, seine leicht Verstrubelteen , platinblonde Haare, die ihm leicht ins Gesicht vielen somit leicht seine graublauen Augen verdeckten, seine helle Haut passte perfekt dazu, bei manchen hätte man gesagt das sie krank wirkten, bei ihm dagegen sah es einfach nur gut aus, weil es einfach alles perfekt zusammen passte, die hellen Haare, die dunklen grauen Augen, die durch die helle Haut und die Haare besonders gut zur Geltung kamen.

Er ging auf das Bett zu und legte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Gute Nacht Ginny, schlaf gut."

„Danke, dir auch eine gute Nacht Draco."

Beide legten sich zu schlafen, es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie triffteten ab ins Land der Träume, wobei Draco schöne Träume hatte, wo Frieden herrschte und Ginny schon wieder Albträume quälten, deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich das sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere weste und leise Gehräusche von sich gab. Draco wachte auf, da er merkte das Ginny unruhig schlief, er wollte ihr so gerne helfen, doch wusste er nicht wie, dann dachte er einfach, das es ihr vielleicht helfen würde wenn er sie in seine Arme schloss. Also legte Draco seine starken Arme um Ginnys schmalen Körper und er merkte wie sie sich langsam in seiner Umarmung beruhigte und wieder ruhig weiter schlief, es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte merkte sie das sie jemand fest hielt und als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Draco, der sie in seinen Armen hielt und noch schlief. Sie betrachtete sein entspannten Gesichtszüge und musste Lächeln, dann kuschelte sie sich näher an Draco und schlief auch gleich darauf wieder ein, man merkte noch sehr stark, wie sie alles mitgenommen hatte. Draco wurde dadurch wach, dass Ginny sich näher an seine Brust schmiegte und schloss seine Arme noch ein stück enger um sie, wie als ob er sie nie wieder los lassen wollte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment noch mal die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, wie um sich zu vergewissern das er hier das alles nur träumte, fühlte er sich unheimlich glücklich und wenn er noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, dass er Ginny liebte, dann wäre diese jetzt auch zu Nichte gemacht worden, denn wie sie da schlafen in seinen Armen lag sah sie aus wie ein unschuldiger Engel. Er hoffte das sie irgendwann, vielleicht mal das gleiche für ihn empfinden würde wie er für sie. Als Ginny ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen öffnete sah sie direkt in Dracos sturmgraue. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern, denn seines war so ansteckend, dass sie nicht anders konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny"

„Guten Morgen"

Sie lagen noch eine Weile im Bett ohne das sie sich voneinander trennten , bis dann irgendwann doch der Hunger siegte und sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Küche machten um zu Frühstücken. Draco stellte erleichtert fest, dass es Ginny heute viel besser ging als gestern und sie heute sogar einen Sparziergang entlang am Meer machen könnten um danach Sachen für Ginny einkaufen zu gehen. Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, schlug Draco Ginny vor einen Sparziergang entlang am Meer zu machen. Ginny fand die Idee fabelhaft und stimmte freudig zu.

„Ginny, ich hab dir einen Pulli und ein T-Shirt von mir aufs Bett gelegt, wenn du willst kannst du es heute anziehen, bis wir was für dich gefunden haben."

„Danke, Draco, das ist echt lieb von dir."

„Keine Ursache, aber komm beeil dich, am Morgen ist der Strand am schönsten, wenn kaum einer da ist."

5 Minuten später traten sie vor die Tür des blau getünchten Hauses in einen kleinen Garten, der wunderbar nach Rosen duftete und die Frühlingssonne strahlte eine Wärme aus, die nicht normal für diese Jahreszeit war. Das alles machte nicht den geringsten Anschein darauf, dass mehrere Kilometer ein Krieg tobte, weil alles so idyllisch wirkte, was für die beiden wie Balsam auf der Seele war nach dem Angriff auf Hogwarts und den damit in Verbindung stehenden Verlusten, die Atomsfähre lies es beide schon fast vergessen, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit.

Gemeinsam überquerten sie eine breitere Straße und konnten das Meer auch schon sehen, am Himmel kreischten die Möwen im Wind, der Ginnys Haar zerzauste, wodurch es noch stärker nach Feuer aussah. Sie standen einen Augenblick noch oben an der Straße.

„Komm lass uns runter an Strand gehen." Mit diesen Worten ergriff Draco Ginnys Hand und führte sie eine kurze Treppe runter und schon standen sie im weichen Sand.

„Draco warte."

„Ginny ist alles in Ordnung oder sollen wir wieder zurück gehen?" fragte Draco besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, ich habe mich schon seid langem nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Ich will nur meine Schuhe ausziehen um den Sand und das Meer zu genießen, ich war erst 2. mal am Meer, da war ich aber noch kleiner."

„Okay, das ist wirklich eine gute Idee." sagte Draco erleichtert.

Schnell zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe und Socken aus und krempelten die Hosenbeine hoch. Ginny sah Draco kurz an.

Er sieht echt super süß aus, wie besorgt er vorhin war. Ob er auch spaß verstehet? Na ja das können wir ja mal testen. Dachte Ginny fies grinsend und stibitzte Draco einen seiner Schuhe.

„Ginny, was machst du da mit meinem Schuh?" fragte Draco verwirrt. In dem Moment rannte Ginny los, den Strand am Wasser entlang und schrie lachend Draco noch über die Schulter zu:

„Los fang mich doch, wenn du deine Schuh wieder haben willst!!!!"

„Na warte du kleines Biest, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!" rief er ihr lachend nach und sprintete ihr hinterher.

Oh verdamm, ich hätte nicht gedacht das er so schnell rennen kann. Na egal, einfach weiter laufen, er soll sich wenigstens ein bisschen anstrengen müssen.

Als Draco Ginny eingeholt hatte hielt er sie von hinten mit beiden Armen fest, Ginny aber werte sich so, dass sich beide bald in einer Umarmung lachend im Sand kugelten.

_So viel Spaß hatte ich in meinen ganzen Leben noch nicht, wie heute mit Ginny._

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich werde mir sehr, sehr viel mühe geben, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller da ist als das hier. Ich habe mir schon überlegt wie es weiter geht und auch enden soll, ich weiß nur Leider noch nicht wie ich es schreiben soll, na ja ich hoffe bis zum nächsten Chap;)

Bitte lasst mir doch ein paar Reviews da.


	6. Der Kuss

Kiss 

Hey

Sorry das ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, war aber leider etwas faul und ich wusste nicht wie ich weiter schreiben sollte, ist mir aber heute glücklicher weiße in meiner Deutschstunde eingefallen, für was die nicht alles gut sein können grins .

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr lest weiterhin meine Geschichte auch wenn ich immer etwas länger brauche. Danke für die lieben reviews und ich hoffe ich bekomme auch ein paar für mein neues Kapitel.

Jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen;)

Lg lovely-sweetheart

Nachdem Draco und Ginny nach Hause kamen, ging Ginny erst mal duschen und Draco machte es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Ginny duschte ausgiebig und als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam war sie nur mit einem Badehandtuch bekleidet und roch wunderbar nach frischen Erdbeeren, ihr haar fiel ihr noch nass den rücken hinab und vereinzelt glitzerten noch Wassertropfen auf ihrer nackten Haut. Als Ginny ins Wohnzimmer kam setzte sie sich neben Draco und beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Moment von der Seite, da er sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er zu sehr in die neusten Nachrichten vertieft war. Als Draco sich zu ihr drehte wurde Ginny leicht rot sie fühlte sich leicht ertappt, wie sie ihn beobachtet hatte, doch Draco lächelte sie an und zog sie mit einem Arm näher an sich heran und begann mit ihren haaren zu spielen, ließ sie aber die ganze zeit nicht aus den Augen. Langsam näherte er sich mit seinen Lippen ihrem Hals und verteilte hauch zarte Küsse auf diesem , so dass Ginny eine leichte Gänsehaut den rücken hinablief. Ginny drehte sich immer mehr zu Draco und er fing langsam an seine Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken, auch Ginnys Hände konnten nicht mehr still halten und erkundeten erst Dracos rücken und dann seine Brust. ER küsste sich langsam von ihrem Nacken zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und zu ihrem Dekortee, bis Ginny es nicht mehr aushielt und sein Gesicht zu sich hoch zog und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss zwischen den beiden entflammte. Langsam streifte Ginny Draco sein Hemd von den Schultern und fuhr mit ihren Händen seine nackte Brust entlang, Draco löste langsam das Handtuch von Ginnys Körper, hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett.

Als Ginny am nächsten morgen aufwachte lag sie alleine im Bett, sie vermisste Draco doch als sie sich näher im Zimmer umblickte erkannte sie das er auf den sehr kleinen Balkon stand und in die weite Ferne schaute, sie stand auf wickelte sich die decke um ihren nackten Körper und draht hinter Draco und schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn.

„Was ist los Draco?"

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, schloss sie in seine Arme und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Draco was ist los?" mit diesen Worten schob sie Draco Einstück von sich, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Mein Vater."

„ Draco was ist mit deinem Vater?"

„Er sucht nach mir. Ich spüre es und die Angriffe in London werden auch nicht weniger, mein Vater hat mir einmal gesagt, wenn ich nicht auf der Seite des dunklen Lords kämpfe , dann werde ich auf gar keiner Seite kämpfen, dafür würde er schon sorgen!"

„Aber..."

„Ginny ich hab keine Angst vor meinem Vater, ich habe sorge um dich!"

„Um mich, warum, was soll mir passieren?"

„Ginny, mein Vater schreckt vor nichts zurück, er wird erst ruhe geben wenn er weiß, dass ich tot bin und wenn du ein mittel dazu bist, wird er dich auch als solch eines einsetzten. Deshalb Ginny ..."

„Draco was ist los, du willst dich doch nicht von mir trennen, ich meine wir sind doch erst jetzt zusammen gekommen und... und ich... liebe dich doch!" sagte Ginny verzweifelt und den tränen nahe.

„Ginny nein, ich will mich doch nicht von dir trennen, du bist das beste was mir in meinem ganze leben passiert ist, Ich liebe dich doch, aber ich muss gehen, damit ich dich schützen kann."

„Nein, Draco dann komm ich mit dir!" sagte Ginny trotzig.

„Ginny, Nein! Ich habe schon meinen besten Freund verloren, ich will nicht auch noch dich verlieren. Deshalb muss ich gehen, damit du in Sicherheit bist. Mein Vater wird mich jagen, das weiß ich bis er mich gefunden hat. Wenn er aber erfährt wie viel du mir bedeutest Ginny, wird er dich als Ziel aussuchen und dich umbringen. Wenn ich dich verlieren sollte, hat es für mich keinen sinn mehr weiter zu leben, dann habe ich alles verloren was mir etwas bedeutet, deshalb muss ich gehen, bitte verstehe mich Ginny, es ist nur zu deinem eigenen wohl. Ich will dich doch nur schützen, ich komme sobald dir keine Gefahr, durch meinen Vater droht, zu dir zurück, ich verspreche es dir! Du bist doch mein Engel!" Als er zuende gesprochen hatte, sah Ginny Verzweiflung und Sorge in seinen Augen, sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der nie zu Enden schien. Beide hatten keine Ahnung, wann sie sich das nächste Mal wieder sehen würden oder ob sie sich überhaupt wieder sehen würden. Als sie sich wieder in die Augen schauten glitzerten tränen in Dracos Augen und Ginny liefen stumm die Tränen über die Wangen, er küsste ihr die tränen weg. „Nicht weinen Ginny"

ER sog sie nach drinnen um noch ein paar Sachen zu packen die er auf seiner flucht benötigte, währender packte zog Ginny sich etwas an und als sie in den Flur draht, stand Draco schon mit gepackten Sachen an der Tür, wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, als sie auf Draco zu ging. „ Nicht weinen mein Engel! Wir werden uns wieder sehen, dass verspreche ich dir. Ich liebe dich!" Mit diesen Worten ging er einen Schritt von Ginny weg und drehte sich Richtung Tür.

„ Ich liebe dich auch Draco! Ich werde auf dich warten!"

Draco konnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, zu viel schmerzt spiegelten sie wieder, er hoffte inständig dass sie sich wieder sahen, aber glaubte es nicht. Er hoffte nur das er das richtige tat. ER ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür auf die Straße.

„Bitte komm zurück!" flüsterte Ginny ihm verzweifelt nach, sie stand noch einen Augenblick im leeren Flur, bis sie Draco hinterher auf die Straße rannte und ihm um den Hals fiel, er schloss seine Arme um sie, drückte sie ganz fest an sich und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, in diese letzten Kuss legten beide die ganze liebe und Hoffnung, die sie fühlten. Kurz nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, sah Draco ein letztes mal in Ginnys Augen und prägte sich ihr Gesicht genau ein, wer wusste schon wann er sie wieder sah und apparierte. Ginny stand noch lange Zeit auf der Straße und sah auf die Stelle wo Draco appariert war. Sie merkte nichts um sich herum, nicht das es dunkel wurde und auch nicht, dass es in strömen regnete. Als ihr Körper irgendwann auf die Kälte um sie herum reagierte, ging sie wie in Trance zurück ins Haus und legte sich ins Bett.

Sie fühlte sich einsam.

Ich weiß es ist sehr kurz, und dafür habe ich so lange gebraucht, habs aber heute erst geschrieben und dann auch noch so ein gemeines ende, sorry, ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem ein paar nette reviews, wäre echt lieb, ich werde mir mühe geben beim nächsten mal etwas schneller zu sein und auch etwas mehr zu schreiben. Bitte seid mir nicht allzu böse hundeblickaufsetzt 

Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb die es bis hier geschafft haben;)

Lg lovely-sweetheart


	7. Erinnerungen

Hey sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe es gefällt euch;) viel spaß beim lesen;)

lg lovely-sweetheart

* * *

Erinnerungen Teil 1 

oder Ginnys Erinnerungen

Als Ginny im Bett lag, dachte sie über dir kurze Zeit nach, die sie mit Draco verbracht hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich in ihren Erzfeind und den Eisprinzen von Slytherin verlieben würde. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die Tage, nachdem sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht aufwachte und Draco sich so liebevoll um sie gekümmert hatte, sie hatte damals gemerkt, wie sich ihre Gefühle zu ihm von Hass zu Zuneigung und schließlich in Liebe änderten. Auch bei Draco hatte sich die Gefühle geändert, sie erinnerte sich genau an den Abend, wo sie gemeinsam vor dem Kamin gesessen hatten.

Flashback

Beide starten in die Flammen und genossen die Nähe des anderen und die Stille um sie herum, bis Draco sich zu Ginny drehte um ihr in die Augen zu sehen und sich räusperte, um Ginny auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ähm... Ginny... also... ich" stotterte Draco

„ja?" Ginny sah in fragen an, sie hatte noch nie erlebt, das Draco stotterte.

„Ich... also, seid ...seid wir hier zusammen wohnen ist mir aufgefallen, dass...dass wir uns gut verstehen und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich und deine Freunde immer beschimpft und geärgert habe."

„Ähm, Draco es war wirklich nicht schön, wie du uns immer behandelt hast, aber ich meine wir haben dich ja auch nicht samt Pfötchen angefasst."

„Nein, dass habt ihr wirklich nicht." Sagte er grimmig.

„Aber was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte..." fing Draco wieder an.

„dass...das ich mich...in...dich...verliebt habe." Dies sagte er so leise, dass Ginny ihn kaum verstand.

„Was?" fragte sie daher etwas perplex nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Ginny." Sagte Draco mit gesenktem Blick, er wollte nicht ihr Entsetzen sehen, das er glaubte in ihren Augen zu finden.

„ Ist das wahr? Ich ...ich liebe dich auch Draco." Sagte Ginny zögernd und seinen Blick suchend.

„Wirklich...Ich...!" Draco war so glücklich, dass er gar nicht wusste was er sagen sollte, deshalb zog er Ginny zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er war überglücklich, dass Ginny seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Sie war sein Engel!!!

Flashbackende 

Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, gemeinsam nach London zu apperieren, um dort noch nach Freunden und Verwandten zu suchen, die vielleicht bisher überlebt hatten. Ginny konnte sich noch genau an den Satz erinnern, den Draco ihr sagte, nachdem sie ihm den Vorschlag mit London gemacht hatte.

Flashback 

Sie lagen auf der Couch, Ginny in Dracos Armen.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, ich würde gerne mal nach London apperieren um dort nach Bekannten zu suchen."

„Ginny, das ist Wahnsinn, jetzt dorthin zu gehen, dort tobt der Krieg" sagte er mit fassungsloser Stimme.

„Gut, dann geh ich allein, wenn du nicht mit mir kommst, ich weiß, dass da der Krieg tobt, aber ich will endlich wissen, ob noch jemand lebt!"

„Na gut, mein Schatz. Denn ich würde überall mit Dir hingehen, mein Engel, selbst in die Hölle, doch weil Engel in den Himmel kommen und nicht in die Hölle, will ich da nicht hin" sagte er mit einem zärtlichen lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Flashbackende 

Ginny konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern und wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wagen, doch diesmal aus Sehnsucht und nicht aus Rührung.

Sie beschloss ihr vorhaben durchzuziehen und nach London zu gehen, vielleicht fand sie ja noch Freunde, denn an Verwandte glaubte sie nicht mehr. In ihr keimte die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht ihre beste Freundin überlebt hatte und wer wusste schon, ob Tonks und Lupin wirklich bei dem Vorkampf ums Leben kamen, nur Ginny hatte damals noch daran geglaubt, dass die zwei noch lebten, denn man hatte nie ihre Leichen gefunden, was bei dem Krieg leider nichts ungewöhnliches war, trotzdem hatte Ginny bis her immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Freunde schmerzte , sie hoffte dass ihre beste Freundin noch lebte, sie brauchte sie jetzt unbedingt zum reden.

Flashback 

Es war am Anfang von Ginnys fünften Schuljahr, als eine neue Schülerin mit den Erstklässlern eintrat, sie stach durch ihren platinblonden Bob mit den eisblauen Strähnen extrem heraus, sie hatte eine schlanke Figur und die Rundungen genau an den richtigen Stellen, so dass sie einige Blicke der Jungs auf sich zog. Ginnys erster Gedanke war die weibliche Ausgabe von Draco Malfoy, sie hätten Geschwister sein können. Sie war genauso Blass und hatte fast genauso helle Haare wie er. Doch als sich Ginnys Blick mit dem der Neuen trafen, sah sie was der größte Unterschied zwischen den beiden war, sie hatte wunderschöne Veilchenblaue Augen, die zu einem schönen Kontrast ihrer Haut und Haare standen, sie schienen auch voller Leben und Freude zu funkeln, was man bei Malfoy niemals sah.

Ginny lächelte zaghaft der Neuen zu und bekam ein genauso zaghaftes Lächeln als Antwort.

Nachdem die Erstklässler auf die verschiedenen Häuser, mit großem Jubel, verteilt wurden, war nur noch die neue Schülerin übrig. Dumbledore erhob sich und Stille trat wieder in der großen Halle ein, in der jeder die Neue interessiert musterte.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, sowie Alte als auch neu dazu gekommenen, wie immer ist es euch verboten, wie der Name es schon sagt, den verbotenen Wald zu betreten, auch wenn sich einige leider nicht daran halten, probiert es doch bitte dieses Jahr mal, das Verbot nicht zu brechen" bei diesen Worten schaute er ganz unauffällig in Harry, Ron und Hermines Richtung, die wiederum auch Ginnys war und bei allen konnte man einen leichten rot Ton auf den Gesichtern war nehmen, der sich bei den Weasley Geschwistern jetzt schon arg mit ihren Haaren biss. „Ich soll euch, von unserem ehren werten Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, noch mal eindringlich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Speerstunde ab 22.00 Uhr ist und wer sich dann immer noch auf den Gängen aufhält, könnte eine Strafarbeit bekommen, ebenso wie Nachsitzen , genauso ist es euch untersagt Scherzartikel aus den Weasley Läden mit auf das Schlossgelände zu bringen, es könnte sonst gut sein das sie beschlagnahmt werden und jetzt zu meinem letzten Punkt wie ihr sicherlich schon festgestellt habt, dürfen wir eine neue Schülerin der 5. Klasse, aus Beauxbatean begrüßen. Ich wünsche auch allen einen guten Apetiet und bitte euch noch eindringlichst die regeln nicht zu brechen, denn wir alle wissen das Lord Voldemort zurück gekehrt ist, aber Schluss jetzt damit, doch bevor ihr rein haut, bitte ich euch doch noch einen kurzen Augendblick Professor McGonnagol euer gehör zu schenken." Damit endete Dumbledore seine für ihn doch kurze rede und gab Professor Mc Gonnagol ein Zeichen, diese erhob sich wieder von ihrem Platz und las den letzten Namen auf ihrer liste vor.

„Delilah Fouque" sagte sie mit ihrer üblichen strengen stimme. Delilah Fouque schritt nach vorne um den sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Es dauerte lange bis sich der Hut für eines der 4 Häuser entscheiden konnte.

Doch Schluss endlich kam Delilah Fouque nach Slytherin, was durch einige buh Rufe der anderen Häuser, vor allem von den Jungen, und Jubel rufen der Slytherins, wieder die meisten von den Jungs, die Mädchen sahen sie nur als Konkurrentin an, quittiert wurde.

Ginny fand es schade, da sie das neue Mädchen eigentlich ganz nett fand und sie sich gerne mal mit ihr unterhalten hätte, aber sie glaubte nicht daran, wenn sie nach Slytherin kam, das sie vielleicht eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden aufbauen könnten. Denn dazu waren leider die beiden Häuser (ich glaube ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen welche;)...klar Griffindor und Slytherin) zu verfeindet, als das eine Neue sich mit welchen aus den anderen Häusern anfreunden würde. Na ja wer wusste schon was da alles noch auf einen zu kam.

Es waren nicht viele Wochen vergangen, nach dem der Sprechende Hut Delilah Fouque nach Slytherin geschickt hatte.

Ginny wollte einfach mal wieder ihre Ruhe haben, ständig nervte ihr, überführsorglicher Bruder sie, als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, nein die Jungen ließen sie auch nicht mehr in Frieden seit dem sie wieder Solo war, dabei wollte sie doch einfach mal ein paar Momente für sich haben, deshalb ging sie auch in die allseits verhasste Toilette der Maulenden Myrte, als sie aber dort rein stürmte um nicht noch von einem gesehen zu werden, der dann wieder irgendwelche nervige fragen stellte, bemerkte sie anfangs nicht das leise Schluchzen das aus einem der Hinteren Toiletten dran, als sie es wahr nahm, dachte sie es sei bestimmt nur wieder Myrte, doch es hörte nicht auf, also ging sie auf das Geräusch zu, auch wenn sie eigentlich so schnell wie möglich wieder hier raus wollte, sie mochte diesen Ort seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr einfach nicht und kam daher auch nicht häufig hier her zu rück, doch heute wusste sie keinen anderen Ort mehr wo sie vielleicht ungestört wehre, bis auf den Raum der Wünsche vielleicht, doch der Korridor war immer so voll das sie da dann doch nicht hin wollte. Als auf die letzte Toilette zu ging, fragte sie leise:

„Hallo, wer ist denn da?" es dauerte einen Moment bis sie eine Antwort bekam.

„Bitte geh und lass mich alleine!"

„Willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, warum du hier drin sitzt und weinst?" Ginny wollte nicht aufgeben, denn auch sie hatte oft genug in ihrem 2 Schuljahr in einer Toilette oder sonst wo gehockt und sich die Seele aus dem Leib geweint, weil sie keiner beachtet hatte und jeder sie nur mied. Nach einem kurzen zögern, sagte dann eine verweinte Mädchenstimme:

„Na gut." Die Tür der Toilette öffnete sich und eine verheulte Delilah Fouque kam heraus.

Ginny stellte sich ihr erst mal vor: „Hallo, ich bin Ginevra Weasley, aber alle nennen mich nur Ginny, also was ist, warum du so weist, gefällt es dir nicht auf Hogwarts oder vermisst du deine Freunde?"

„Hallo, ich bin Delilah Fouque, nein die anderen Slytherins haben mich mal wieder geärgert, und na ja ich hab hier leider noch keine Freunde."

Ginny war jetzt schon sauer, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen wer da mal wieder dran beleidigt war, wahrscheinlich der Eisprinz höchst persönlich: „also erzähl was haben sie gemacht?"

„ Na ja du musst wissen, dass ich bei Muggel lebe, meine Eltern sind damals bei einen Angriff von Todessern, kurz nach meiner Geburt ums leben gekommen, weil sie sich ihnen nicht anschließen wollten."

„ Aber , das ist ja schrecklich, das mit deinen Eltern, aber Voldemorts fiel doch schon bevor du geboren wurdest." sagte Ginny fassungslos.

„Ja, aber in Frankreich, dauerte es länger bis sich die Todesser zurück gezogen hatten, auf jeden Fall zog mich die beste Freundin meiner Mutter mit ihrem Mann groß und sie sind auch wie richtige Elter für mich, ich habe nie irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie mich adoptiert hätten, auf jeden Fall das wissen die anderen alle nicht, nur, dass ich bei Muggel lebe, also gehen sie davon aus das auch ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, deshalb beschimpfen sie mich die ganze Zeit als dreckiges, unwürdiges Schlammblut, nicht würdig für die Zauberer Gesellschaft und erstrecht nicht in dem Hause Slytherin, wo fast nur Reinblühteer hin gehören."

Ginny war sauer um nicht zu sagen stink sauer: „ wer hat das gesagt, ich meine eine meiner besten Freundinnen ist eine Muggelgeborene und die beschimpfen sie auch die ganze Zeit, obwohl sie die beste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs ist, aber ich meine deine Eltern waren Zauberer, warum sagst du ihnen nicht einfach, das du auch eine Reinblütige Hexe bist?"

„das will ich nicht, sie sollen mich nicht nur Achsepieren weil ich genauso eine gute oder schlechte Herkunft habe wie sie, sondern weil sie mich mögen. Verstehst du was ich meine, ich mein was ist daran so schlimm mit Muggel befreundet zu sein oder das die Eltern Muggel sind, ich meine das ändert doch nichts an einem Menschen, oder. Du hast auch Freunde die Muggel als Eltern haben und sie sind bestimmt auch nicht schlechter oder minderwertiger als welche die Zauberer als Eltern haben."

„ Nein auf keinen Fall!!! Nur in Slytherin geht alles nach der Herkunft, ich meine sie sehen meine Familie als Blutsverräter an weil wir, eine Reinblühteerfamilie, Muggel Freunde haben und uns nichts aus der Herkunft eines anderen machen, außer vielleicht bei Malfoy, aber das ist wieder ein anderes Thema." Sagte Ginny in rasche.

„ Ja ich weiß was du meinst."

„Wie währe es damit, wenn wir uns beide öfter treffen, ich fand es schade als dich der Sprechendehut nach Slytherin einteilte, weil bisher hatte kein anderes Haus mit welchen aus Slytherin Kontakt, mich würde es aber freuen wenn wir Freunde werden, was meinst du?"

„Ja, ich finde du bist super nett, außerdem haben wir die gleichen Ansichten, das gefällt mir." Lächelnd sah Delilah Ginny an.

Flashbackende 

Ginny konnte sich noch genau an diesen tag erinnern, seit dem waren sie und Delilah beste Freundinnen und unzertrennlich geworden, auch wenn die Slytherins Delilah weiter hin beschimpften und sie und Ginny von manchen immer komisch angeguckt worden sind, die meisten hatten sich daran gewöhnt, und auch das goldene Trio stellte fest das Delilah nett und nicht wie sie anfangs befürchteten eine typische Slytherin war. Ron war damals fast ausgerastet als er mit bekommen hatte das Ginnys beste Freundin eine Slytherin war, was er jetzt wohl sagen würde wenn er wüste, dass Ginny mit Draco zusammen war. Sie verbannte den Gedanken schnell wieder, sie wollte nicht schon wieder über ihre Familie nach denken, sondern nach vorne schauen und in die Zukunft blicken.

Also packte sie ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg nach London, um ihre Freunde zu suchen und sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zu unterstützen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, es hat leider etwas länger gedauert als ich dachte, da ich mittendrin eine Schreibblockade hatte und nicht mehr weiter wusste, ich hoffe das nächste chap kommt schneller;) Außerdem war ich noch in Urlaub;) 

Bitte hinerlast mir doch ein paar reviews würde ich sehr darüber freuen, auch wenn es immer etwas länger dauert bis ein neues chap da ist;)

Sorry falls es am anfang oder generell zu kitschig wurde, musste aber mal sein, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen

Heagdl lovely-sweetheart


	8. Erinnerungen Teil 2

Hey sorry das ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich glaube das stört sowieso keinen, denn ich krieg ja nur von zwei Le Hey Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht schreiben konnte, also ein großes Lob geht an BlueLittleMermaid und d.p.angel, Danke für eure Reviews;) und an Beria für den Favoriteneintrag;) Ich bin sehr, sehr happy, VIELEN DANK

Hegdl

Lg lovely-sweetheart

Ein ganz großes Lob geht auch noch an meine beste Freundin, der ich den Namen für meinen Charakter geklaut habe, aber sorry, ich hab kein Französisch, deshalb kenne ich da auch keine Namen, also noch mal danke;)

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe im Moment kein Internet, deswegen ganz großes Lob an meine Freundin, die es jetzt reinstellt 

* * *

**ERINNERUNGEN TEIL 2 Oder Dracos Erinnerung**

Nachdem Draco mehrere Male apperiert und disapperiert war, tauchte er schließlich spät abends im Grüneburgpark in Frankfurt am Main auf. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hotel, in dem er Stammgast war, obwohl es ein Muggelhotel war, liebte er dieses Hotel. Er hatte dort schon öfter gewohnt, aber ohne das Wissen seines Vaters, deshalb dachte er wäre es ein guter Platz um Ersteinmahl vor seinem Vater in Sicherheit zu sein. Da er gut Deutsch sprach, konnte er sich auch gut verständigen, dies hatte er wie so vieles vor seiner Hogwarts Zeit gelernt, denn sein Vater meinte, ein Reinblütiger Zauberer müsse schließlich auch in den anderen Länder zurecht kommen, deshalb lernte er schon früh viele Sprachen, daher konnte er außer Deutsch auch Französisch, Spanisch, Italienisch und Latein. Weil er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, stoppte er vor einem Restaurant um noch etwas zu essen bevor er in das Hotel ging. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch, von dem er das ganze Restaurant überblicken konnte, aber selbst nicht gesehen wurde. Es war das erste mal an diesem Tag das er zeit fand über die Geschehnisse, die schon so lange herschienen, nach zu denken. Wie hatte er es nur über sich gebracht, Ginny einfach so zurück zulassen, kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gedacht, schalte er sich innerlich, weil sie zusammen keine Chance hatten und er sie nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen wollte als er es eh schon getan hatte.

Als er dann im Resterau eine Weile saß , hörte er das Lied „Das Beste" von Silbermond, das ihn wieder an Ginny und seine wunderbare Zeit mit ihr erinnerte.

_Ich Habe einen Schatzt gefunden, und er trägt deinen Namen._

_So wunderschön und wertvoll und mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen._

_Du schläfst neben mir ein, ich kann dich die ganze Nacht betrachten._

_Sehen wie du schläfst, hören wie du atmest, bis wir am Morgen erwachen._

_hast es wieder mal geschafft,_

_mir den Atem zu rauben,_

_wenn du neben mir liegst,_

_dann kann ich es kaum glauben,_

_dass jemand wie ich so was schönes wie dich verdient hat._

Er erinnerte sich an einen Tag, als Ginny ihn einfach geküsst hatte, er dachte an die Stunden und an die Nächte, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Und daran, dass diese wunderbare junge Frau einfach viel zu gut für ihn war.

Er dachte an die Nacht als er sie gerettet hatte und sie einfach nur im schein des Mondes betrachtet hatte, wie sie schlief.

_Du bist das Beste,_

_was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Vergess den Rest der Welt,_

_wenn du bei mir bist._

_Du bist das Beste,_

_was mir je passiert ist, es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Ich sag´s dir viel zu selten:_

_Es ist schön ,dass es dich gibt._

Er dachte an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen zurück, wo er sie so einsam und verlassen gefunden hatte, es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr allein gegenüber stand und ihr auch sein wahres Ich zeigen konnte.

**FLASHBACK**

Er stand vor ihr, ihre Haare hingen ihr nass ins Gesicht, das sie hinter ihren Knien verborgen hatte. Es tat ihm weh, sie so verletzt vor sich zu sehen, da er wusste, dass ihre ganze Familie und Freunde umgebracht worden waren.

Es war ihm schon vor längerem klar geworden, dass er sich in Ginny verliebt hatte, doch was sollte er, Draco Malfoy, ihr größter Feind, direkt nach Voldemort, schon machen. Jedes mal wenn sie sich begegnet sind, war einer von dem Goldenentrio oder irgendein anderer Griffindor bei ihr, außerdem konnte er nicht auf einmal nett zu ihr sein, genauso wenig wie zu den anderen, sonst würde es den anderen Slytherins auffallen, dass er nicht mehr ihrer Meinung, gegenüber den Muggelgeborenen, war und wenn sein Vater, dass mitbekommen hätte, wäre das sein sicherer Tod gewesen. Er hatte die Beleidigungen schon verringert, doch es durfte nicht zu auffällig werden, deshalb war er froh Ginny jetzt alleine vorzufinden, auch wenn er sich das immer etwas anders vorgestellt hatte. Er glaubte schon lange nicht mehr an das was er sagte und Draco erhoffte sich, Ginny dies jetzt deutlich machen zu können und als er sie tröstete, merkte er, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte.

Auch merkte er in der Zeit, in der Ginny bei ihm lebte, dass sie sein wahres Ich immer mehr kennen lernte und auch Gefühle für ihn hatte, als ihm das später klar wurde war er überglücklich, da er es sich nie vorgestellt hatte, eine Beziehung mit Ginny zu haben, weil Draco es immer für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

**FLASHBACKENDE**

_Dein Lachen macht süchtig,_

_fast so, als wäre es nicht von dieser Erde._

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär,_

_ich würde bei dir sein,_

_so lange bis ich sterbe._

_Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstören,_

_doch daran will ich nicht denken._

_Viel zu schön ist es mit dir,_

_wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken._

_Betank´ mich mit Kraft,_

_nimm´ mir Zweifel von den Augen._

_Erzähl mir tausend Lügen,_

_ich würd sie dir alle glauben,_

_doch ein Zweifel bleibt:_

_Dass ich jemand wie dich verdient hab._

Draco musste schmunzeln, der Text des Liedes passte perfekt auf ihn und Ginny.

Es war leider wirklich so gewesen, dass ihn ihr Lachen süchtig gemacht hatte und ihre Nähe für ihn wie Gift war, da sie ihn immer beleidigt hatte und er sie auch beleidigen musste, um nicht aufzufallen. Aber dies war in der Zeit von Hogwarts gewesen, jetzt konnte er seine Gefühle ihr offen zeigen, nicht ganz dachte er verbittert, denn sie waren ja zu ihrer Sicherheit getrennt, denn sonst würde das auch für Ginny den sicheren Tod bedeuten, wenn sein Vater ihn finden sollte, er wäre bei ihr geblieben, wenn er sie dann nicht auch gefährdet hätte, wieder ging ihm die eine Lied Zeile durch den kopf:

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär, ich würd bei dir sein, so lange bis ich sterbe._

Er musste feststellen dass es stimmte, er würde irgendwann wieder zu ihr zurückkehren, auch wenn es seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten sollte, denn dafür liebte er sie zu stark, als sie für immer zu verlassen.

Wenn sich mein Leben überschlägt

_Bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht,_

_weil alles was du mir gibst_

_einfach so unendlich gut tut._

_Wenn ich rastlos bin, bist du die Reise ohne Ende._

_Deshalb leg´ ich meine kleine große Welt in deine schützenden Hände._

Er hatte sich noch nie so wohl bei einer Person gefühlt. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl für Draco, er hatte zwar viele Beziehungen in Hogwarts gehabt , aber diese waren alle nur sehr oberflächlich gewesen und für ihn nie mit Gefühlen verbunden, bei Ginny war es etwas ganz anderes, er musste sich nicht verstellen, er konnte sich so geben wie er sich fühlte, ihr seine Sorgen und Ängste mitteilen, sie verstand ihn auch ohne Worte. Er hatte endlich einen Ort gefunden den er als sein Zuhause bezeichnen konnte.

Nachdem das Lied verklungen war, saß Draco noch einem Moment einfach nur da und träumte, als ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Entschuldigung, haben sie schon gewählt?" fragte eine gutaussehende Kellnerin.

„Ja, ich hätte gerne das Lachsfilet mit Kartoffeln und eine trockenen Weißwein." Sagte Draco und lächelte die Kellnerin freundlich an.

„Natürlich, kommt sofort." Sagte die Kellnerin etwas schüchtern, durch sein Lächeln.

Während er auf sein Essen wartete, sah er sich in dem Lokal etwas genauer um, und musste feststellen, das fast das ganze Lokal von Pärchen besetzt war.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte, begab er sich direkt in sein Hotel, er merkte das ihn der Tag sehr geschafft hatte.

* * *

Hey sorry das es so kurz geworden ist;(

Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review, mich würde auch Kritik sehr freuen)

Dauert doch auch net lang;););) keckse-verteil

Ggggggggggggglg lovely-sweetheart


	9. freudiges wiedersehen

* * *

Hey

Also ein neues Chap)

Hoffe es gefällt euch;)

Und DANKE für das Review;)

Ich habe mich auch sehr über den neuen Favoriteneintrag gefreut;) danke

Ggggggggggggglg lovely-sweetheart

* * *

Freudiges Wiedersehen

Ginny stand mitten in der Londonercity, überall konnte sie Spuren des Krieges erkennen. Sie machte sich zu dem einzigen Ort auf, den sie als sicher empfand: Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Zum Fuchsbau konnte sie einfach nicht, zu schmerzhaft wären die dort hervorgerufenen Erinnerungen.

Sie Blickte sich um und trat langsam auf die Türschwelle.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle des alten Blackhauses stand, fand sie nicht die zu erwartende Unordnung und Dunkelheit vor, sondern ein hellen, aufgeräumten und in warmen Farben gestrichenen Raum.

Sie wollte schon wieder umdrehen und das Haus verlassen, als ihr klar wurde das Todesser das Haus entdeckt haben könnten, als plötzlich jemand überrascht ihren Namen rief.

„Ginny?!"

Ginny drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin. Den beiden Freundinnen liefen die Tränen der Freude über das Gesicht. Freudig schlossen sie sich in die Arme.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du wirklich noch lebst!! Wir dachten alle du wärst tot."

„Wir? Wer ist wir?"

„Komm ich zeig sie dir am besten. Sie werden alle so froh sein sich zu sehen." Sie zog Ginny mit sich in die große Küche des Hauses. Ginny konnte kaum glauben wen sie da sah. In der Küche stand Tonks, die gewohnten pinkfarbenen, kurzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, sie stand am Herd und an dem alten Küchentisch stand ein Hochstuhl, in dem ein kleines Kind saß, das mit Kreacher spielte. Der alte Haushelf hielt eine Rassel in der Hand und brachte damit das kleine Kind zum lachen.

Delilah, die Ginnys Blick gefolgt war, flüsterte ihrer besten Freundin zu:

„Süß, der Kleine. Das ist Teddy, Lupin und Tonks kleiner Sohn." Ginny schaute sie mit großen Augen an, wurde aber von Tonks Stimme aus ihrer Starre gerissen.

„Kreacher würdest du bitte die anderen zum Essen holen?"

„Gerne, Miss Tonks." Mit einem lauten Plopp war der Haushelf verschwunden. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie Fußgetrappel auf der Treppe, die beiden jungen Frauen standen noch immer in der Tür, als 4 weitere Hausbewohner an ihnen vorbei stürmten, nacheinander sah Ginny wie erst Neville, Collin, Lupin und schließlich Luna an ihr vorbei die Küche betraten.

„Hey Delilah! Hey Ginny!" kam es von Luna, wie selbstverständlich.

Kaum hatte die Gruppe Lunas Worte vernommen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen und drehten sich um.

„GINNY?!" kam es wie aus einem Mund.

Auch Tonks war bei dem Aufschrei der anderen herumgefahren und starrte sie nun mit vor dem Mund zusammengeschlagenen Händen und Tränen in den Augen an.

Neville war der erste der sich wieder aus seiner Starre löste und Ginny freudig in die Arme schloss. Kurz darauf entstand ein wildes Gemurmel, sie konnte kaum jemanden verstehen. Von allen Seiten wurde sie mit Fragen bestürmt:

„Wo sie gewesen sei?" „Was passiert sei?" etc. etc. Aber auch Ginny selbst hatte Fragen an ihre Freunde: „Wie sie entkommen konnten?" „Wo sie gewesen waren?" „wer noch alles überlebt hatte?" „ Was ihnen alles passiert sei?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns Ersteinmahl setzten!", meinte Lupin in das aufgeregte Geplapper hinein.

Als sie alle am Tisch saßen, ließ Tonks Ersteinmahl ein paar Tassen auf den Tisch schweben und dann eine große Kanne mit Tee. Das Essen war vergessen.

„Wie konntet ihr entkommen? Wir dachten ihr wärt tot!" platzte es aus Ginny schließlich heraus.

So begannen sie zu erzählen:

Sie hätten weiter auf den Ländereien Hogwarts gekämpft, doch irgendwann wurde die Situation aussichtslos und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um von dort aus zu apperieren um zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zu gelangen, so wie es vorher abgesprochen wurde, dass wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gebe, dass die Flucht das einzig Vernünftige sei, berichtete Neville, Collin und Luna nickten ihm zustimmen zu.

„Okay, das erklärt wie ihr drei hierher gekommen seid. Warum seid ihr eigentlich nicht gleich von Hogwarts aus apperiert, ich meine der Schutz wurde doch deaktiviert?" Sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd,

„Das wussten wir nicht, also machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um sicher zu gehen, das wir da weg kamen." Meinte Neville.

„aber was ist mit dem Rest von euch, wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit, wir dachten ihr seit tot." Brachte Ginny den Tränen nahe hervor und sah dabei Tonks und Lupin vorwurfsvoll an.

„Es war nach der 1. Schlacht zuggefährlich mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen, wobei wir noch nicht einmal wussten ob ihr überhaupt den Kampf überlebt hattet. Ich bin damals schwer verletzt worden, Tonks fand mich auf dem Schlachtfeld und wir retteten uns in den nahen Wald, in eine Holzfällerhütte, in der mich Tonks gesund pflegte. Wir dachten es sei das Sicherste Ersteinmahl keinen Kontakt mit dem Orden aufzunehmen, was wäre passiert wenn die Todesser das irgendwie mitbekommen hätten, also warteten wir ab, so schwer es uns auch fiel, außerdem merkten wir nach einiger Zeit, dass Tonks Schwanger war und sie somit unmöglich in einen Kampf verwickelt werden konnte." Bei diesen Worten nahm Lupin Tonks zärtlich in den Arm und warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu, Ginny versetzte es einen Stich, die beiden so zu sehen, wo sie doch nicht wusste ob es Draco gut ging oder nicht.

Lupin erzählte weiter:

„Also sind wir ermal in unserem Versteck geblieben. Nachdem Teddy auf der Welt war, dachten wir, dass wir nach London zurückkehren sollten um dem Orden beizustehen und außerdem konnte Tonks gar nicht mehr stillsitzen vor Freude euch mitzuteilen, dass wir einen Sohn bekommen haben, also machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier, wir mussten wohl kurz nach der 2. Schlacht hier eingetroffen sein, denn das ganze Haus war leer, aber dann kamen Neville, Collin und Luna, wir haben uns gegenseitig dermaßen erschreckt, wir dachten Todesser hätten das Haus entdeckt, also haben wir uns mit Schockzaubern verteidigt." Schloss Lupin lachend seine Erzählung.

„Ja, mir tut allein jetzt noch alles weh, wenn ich daran denke, der Sturz die Treppe runter, war echt schmerzhaft." Sagte Collin schlecht gelaunt, woraufhin alle anfangen mussten zu lachen. Schließlich stimmte auch Collin mit in das Lachen ein, es war befreiend wieder so unbeschwert mit Freunden zu lachen, in dieser doch sehr dunklen Zeit.

„Aber jetzt erzähl mal, wie konntest du entkommen und wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" fragte jetzt Collin neugierig seine Freundin.

„Also ich, na ja…" fing Ginny stockend an zu erzählen.

„In der Schlacht ich hab voll die Panik bekommen, von überall hörte ich nur noch Schreie und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie Todesser Mum und Dad zu Tode quälte, ich wollte nur noch raus und vor der Halle, hab ich Rons und Hermines Leichen gesehen, nicht weit davon lag auch Harry, er lebte noch als ich zu ihm rannte, aber er starb bei mir in den Armen, ich konnte nicht mehr, ich musste weg, das ganze Leiden, die Toten und diese schmerzerfüllten Schrei, ich bin nur noch gerannt, ich habe nichts mehr gesehen, vor lauter Tränen und dem Regen, Harrys Worte hallten noch bei mir im Kopf _Pass auf dich auf Ginny! _somit hab ich auch nicht den Zauber bemerkt der direkt auf mich zuflog, bis sich Fred in die Schussbahn warf und unter Schmerzensschreien zu Boden fiel, er lag wie tot vor mir auf dem Boden." Erzählte Ginny mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, sie merkte, weder die Tränen, die ihr ihre Wangen hinunter liefen noch die traurigen und Verwirten Blicke ihrer Freunde, sie bekam nichts mehr um sich rum mit, sie war wie in Trance und erzählte einfach weiter:

„Ich rannte weiter, durch meine Unachtsamkeit starb einer meiner Brüder, es war mir egal ob ich von einem Fluch getroffen werden könnte oder nicht, als ich die Bäume des Verbotenenwaldes erreichte, verließen mich meine Kräfte und ich kauerte mich in den Schatten der Bäume, ich merkte wie eine Person auf mich zutrat, ich dachte jetzt werde auch ich gleich sterben, ich wollte nicht fliehen, ich hätte sowieso keine Chance mehr gehabt, doch als ich aufblickte, schaute ich in das Gesicht von Draco, er wollte das ich da weggehe, er meinte es sei zu gefährlich, aber ich habe ihn nur beschimpft und gesagt dass er mich in ruhe lassen soll, oder ob er mich nicht auch umbringen wolle, so wie meine Familie, doch er hob mich nur hoch und erklärte mir, dass er gerade probieren würde mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch dann wurde er von hinten angegriffen und plötzlich kam mein Kampfgeist zurück, Fred sollte nicht für mich gestorben sein, damit ich mich gleich danach umbringen lasse. Wir konnten fliehen und Draco päppelte mich Ersteinmahl wieder auf, weil der Kampf mich doch ganzschön mitgenommen hatte und der Verlust meiner Familie mich sehr schmerzte, es war trotz der Traue eine schöne Zeit mit ihm, wir wohnten in einem kleinen Häuschen in Devon am Meer, in einem Muggelstädtchen. Doch vor einer Woche ist Draco aufgebrochen, weil er meinte sein Vater würde ihn so lange suchen, bis er ihn gefunden und umgebracht hätte, er wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen, deshalb ist er alleine weg, ich hab es nicht mehr alleine ausgehalten und hab mich daher auf den Weg hierher gemacht." Schloss nun auch Ginny etwas erschöpft vom erzählen und den somit verbundenen Gefühlen ihre Geschichte.

„Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz aus Slytherin, hat dich gerettet?" fragte nun Neville etwas skeptisch.

„JA!! Er ist gar nicht so wie ihr denkt, er ist lieb und lustig, er musste so gemein sein, wegen seinem Vater."

„Hah, ich wusste es doch, dass Draco nicht so wie sein Vater ist, dass er nicht auf der Dunklen Seite steht!" sagte Tonks, woraufhin sie alle ungläubig anschauten, und schon ansetzten wollten etwas zu sagen, wurden aber von einer Stimme von Richtung Tür unterbrochen.

„Natürlich stand Draco nicht auf der Dunklen Seite, er war ein echt gute Freund, den besten den man sich vorstellen kann." Sagte Blaise Zabini, alle drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Er IST ein Guter Freund und ich weis dass du ihm auch immer ein sehr gute Freund gewesen bist, dass hat mir Draco gesagt." Sagte Ginny

„Er lebt ?!" fragte Blaise ungläubig

„Ja. Und ich glaube er würde sich sehr freuen dich wieder zu sehen."

„wo ist er?"

„das weis ich leider auch nicht."

„Gut, dann sage ich, natürlich ist er ein guter Freund und lustig ist er auf jeden Fall." Sagte Blaise lachend.

„Redet ihr über uns, natürlich sind wir lustig." Sagten Fred und George, die gerade zur Tür herein kamen, aber wie angewurzelt stehen blieben als sie Ginny zwischen den anderen sitzen sahen. Ginny war wie in einer Starre, da kamen gerade ihre Tod geglaubten Brüder zur Tür herein spaziert.

„Fred… George… ihr…ihr lebt."

„Natürlich Schwesterherz, was dachtest du denn?" sagte George, der sich aus seiner Starre wieder gelöst hatte, wodurch er sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Fred einfing. Dieser ging nun auf Ginny zu und zog diese, immer noch Überraschte, in seine Arme, wo sie sich von ihrer Starre befreite und schluchzend in den Armen ihres Bruders verweilte.

Ginny konnte es nicht glauben, Fred lebte, er war damals nicht gestorben, ihr kam es alles wie ein wunderschöner Traum vor, viele ihrer tot geglaubten Freunde lebten. Aber jetzt wollte sie auch wissen, wie Fred und George überlebt hatten.

„Wir…ich dachte du wärst in der 1. Schlacht ums Leben gekommen, George?"

„Na ja, es war ziemlich knapp damals, ich hatte meinen Zauberstab verloren und ich floh. Ich habe eine Zeitlang in einem Muggeldorf gelebt, und weil ich keinen Kontakt zu einem Zauberer hatte und auch keinen Zauberstab, konnte ich mich nicht bei euch melden. Nach ein paar Monaten, es war ein Zufall, da hab ich Katie getroffen, sie war wohl auf der Durchreise und dann bin ich mit ihr weiter nach London gegangen, aber wir wollten aus Sicherheitsgründen lieber nicht apperieren, also sind wir zu Fuß beziehungsweise per Anhalter nach London gekommen und dann hier her zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12." Erzählte George.

„Und du Fred? Ich meine du lagst vor mir auf dem Boden, dich hatte doch der Fluch erwischt, du bist doch dazwischen gesprungen? Ich dachte du wärst tot." Meinte Ginny noch immer etwas geschockt und den Tränen nahe, als sie an daran zurück dachte, wir Fred vor ihr lag ohne eine Regung.

„Ja, du hast schon recht der Fluch hat mich auch getroffen, ich dachte auch es wäre jetzt zu ende mit mir, ich war mir sicher das es der Todesfluch war, aber dann waren diese Schmerzen und ich bin einfach bewusstlos zu boden gefallen, ich glaube meine Bewusstlosigkeit hat mir sozusagen das Leben gerettet, weil alle Todesser die an mir vorbei kommen mussten, mich für tot hielten. Ich bin erst lange nach der Schlacht aufgewacht, es hat schon angefangen zu dämmern, ich bin nur so schnell wie möglich zur Apperiergrenze gelaufen und zum Grimmauldplatz apperiert. Ich hab nur gehofft, dass du es dann noch weiter geschafft hast, aber die anderen wussten auch nichts von dir und keiner hatte dich mehr gesehen, wir glaubten du wärst doch noch in der Schlacht getötet worden. Wie konntest du fliehen und wo warst du die ganze Zeit Ginny, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.!" Sagte Fred, wobei ihm eine Träne die Wange runterlief. Somit erzählte Ginny ihren beiden Brüdern und Blaise wie sie entkommen konnte und wo sie die letzte Zeit gesteckt hatte.

* * *

bitte hinterlasst mir doch noch ein kleines review ich würde mich riesig darüber freuen, mit kecksen winck)

gggggggggggggggggggglg lovely-sweetheart


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Hey

Na also weiter geht's, hoffe euch gefällt es!!

DANKE FÜR DIE LIEBEN REWIEVS

Ggggggggggglg lovely-sweetheart

Okay also los

Neuigkeiten

Ginny erzählte und erzählte, am Anfang wollten Fred und George ihr nicht glauben, dass Draco sie gerettet hatte, aber nach einiger Zeit, in der auch Tonks und Blaise über Draco gesprochen hatten, glaubten sie Ginny doch.

„Ich glaube es ist für heute genug! Ginny ich glaub du bist sehr müde, der Tag muss für dich sehr anstrengend gewesen sein. Delilah, Ginny schläft am besten bei dir im Zimmer, zeigst du ihr wo sie sich hinlegen kann?" meinte Lupin fürsorglich, man merkte sehr deutlich das ihm das Vater Dasein sehr gefiel, er und Tonks mussten wohl die Elternrollen in dem alten Haus übernehmen, auch wenn die meisten schön lange 17 waren, benahmen sie sich doch manches mal nicht dem entsprechend und da war so eine Erziehungsperson doch sehr gut, auch wenn Tonks manchmal eher mitmachte als die Streiche der beiden Zwillinge auf den Rest der Hausbewohner zu stoppen, vor allem bei ihrem Mann half sie liebend gerne mit.

„Komm Ginny, ich zeig dir unser Zimmer. Du siehst echt fertig aus." meinte Delilah wehrend sie Ginny am Arm mit sich zog. Als sie an Blaise vorbei gingen, warfen sich er und Delilah Blicke zu, die auch Ginny nicht verborgen blieben und sie beschloss ihrer besten Freundin gleich mal ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen, was denn zwischen ihr und Blaise wäre. Außerdem wollte sie wissen wie sie zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 kam, denn ihr war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Delilah nie erzählt oder zugestimmt hatte, also musste sie anders hergekommen sein. Doch Delilah riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Oh; Die anderen werden sich so freuen, wenn sie hören, dass du jetzt hier bist"

Ginny musste einen Moment nachdenken, die anderen, sie dachte eigentlich das sie Mitlehrweile alle Hausbewohner gesehen hatte, doch dem schien nicht so.

„Welche anderen? Sind noch mehr hier?" fragte sie die ehemalige Slytherin.

„Ja. Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell wohnen noch hier, sie müssten eigentlich auch bald wieder da sein, es sind auch Hannah Abbott, sie war in Hufflepuff, und Adrian Pucey, damals Slytherin, sie sind übrigens ein Paar, ich glaube das lässt sich hier auch nur schwer vermeiden, wir haben hier fast nur Pärchen wohnen!!" meinte Delilah lachend, wobei sie Ginnys musternden Blick nicht bemerkte.

„Apropos Pärchen, was läuft denn da zwischen Blaise und dir?" fragte Ginny etwas lauernd.

„Zwischen mir und Blaise, was soll da laufen? Wir verstehen uns besser als in der Schule, viel besser, aber das kann ich dir auch ein anderes mal erzählen du solltest jetzt wirklich erst mal schlafen und dich ausruhen, wir können ja morgen reden. Gute Nacht Ginny!! Ich freu mich sehr das du hier bist!" mit diesen Worten öffnete Delilah die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und nahm Ginny noch mal fest in den Arm.

„Ja danke, Schlaf gut Delilah!! Ich freu mich auch hier zu sein bei euch!! Und keine sorge ich vergesse schon nicht das wir noch reden wollen, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon, mag sein dass wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben, aber dafür kenne ich dich doch zu gut, als dass du mir was vor machen kannst, das zwischen dir und Blaise nichts ist!!" sagte Ginny lachend und glücklich zu ihrer besten Freundin.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny schon um 8.30 Uhr auf, und neugierig wie sie war, wollte sie jetzt alles wissen, wofür sie gestern Abend zu müde war, also weckte sie Delilah.

„Delilah, wach auf wir haben verschlafen, sonnst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht!! Snape wird ausraten wenn wir zu spät kommen, beeil dich!!" sie wusste das Delilah in der Schule oft verschlafen hatte und sie wollte sie nur ein bisschen ärgern, Fred und George färbten eben ab. Delilah schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch, sprang aus dem Bett und zog schnell ihre Klamotten über gerade als sie dabei war ihren Pulli über den Kopf zu ziehen, stockte sie und sagte:

„Wir sind überhaupt nicht in der Schule, Ginny ich bring dich um!!" sagte sie drohend, immer noch mit ihrem Pulli kämpfend.

„Na ja jetzt wo du schon mal wach bist kannst du mir aber auch meine Fragen beantworten:

„Also, du meintest gestern es gäbe so viel Pärchen, wen denn zum Beispiel? Das würde mich doch mal brennend interessieren!!" Nachdem Delilah fertig angezogen war setzte sie sich Ginny gegenüber auf Bett, sie konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

„Okay also Lupin und Tonks, aber das weist du ja, dann Fred und Angelina" sie gab Ginny mit der Hand ein Zeichen sie nicht zu unterbrechen.

„dann George und Katie, ich glaube es dauert nicht mehr lange und dann werden Neville und Luna auch ein Paar, sie können sich es nur noch nicht so ganz eingestehen, ja und Adrian und Hannah aber das hab ich dir ja gestern schon gesagt. Okay jetzt kannst du kommentieren oder Fragen stellen. Auf ich sehe doch wie du fast platzt weil du was sagen willst, also auf."

„Wohau Fred und Angelina und George und Katie, das…das ist super!! Ich meine ich hab mir in der Schule schon immer so was gedacht das sie mal zusammen kommen, aber irgendwie überrascht es mich doch. Neville und Luna, das wäre doch echt mal was, aber irgendwie passen die beiden auch gut zueinander. Bei Hannah, ich kenn sie nur vom sehen, na ja und Adrian kenn ich eher gar nicht aber ich meine mit einem Slytherin?"

„Hallo… ist jemand zu Hause, ich war eine Slytherin und nicht zu vergessen, wenn ich gestern richtig zugehört habe, dann klang das bei mir aber so wie ob du und Draco ein Paar wärt, also kannst du mal ganz still sein, von wegen Slytherin, er ist auch ein ganz lieber, man muss ihn nur besser kennen lernen, die beiden sind aber wirklich voll das süße Paar, echt schön anzuschauen, wie er sich immer um sie sorgt oder kümmert, auch wenn Hannah das manchmal als etwas nervig empfindet, zumindest sagt sie das immer, ich glaube aber sie findet es toll wie er sich um sie sorgt, ist aber auch zu niedlich." Sagte Delilah leicht verträumt.

„Ja stimmt, weis auch nicht warum ich das gesagt habe, ich mein du bist meine beste Freundin und na ja… ja du hast Recht Draco und ich sind zusammen" sagte Ginny anfangs noch etwas klein laut.

„Na bitte, wusste ich´s doch, wer hat denn in der Schule immer so auf Malf… ich meine Draco geschimpft, wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du dass immer gewesen." Sagte die ehemalige Slytherin neckend.

„Na ja du und Blaise ihr ward ja auch nicht ein Herz und eine Seele, oder. So jetzt kommst du mir aber nicht davon, von wegen schlafen und ausruhen, was ist da zwischen dir und Blaise? Komm schon De was ist da, du kannst es mir doch sagen."

„Okay, wir sind ein Paar, aber wir wissen nicht so genau wie die anderen darauf reagieren würden wen sie es wüssten, deshalb halten wir es noch geheim, nur da gibt es bald ein Problem mit der Geheimhaltung."

„Warum sagt ihr es denn nicht einfach, ich meine wir alle stehen auf der gleichen Seite, wir leben im gleichen Haus was sollten sie denn dagegen haben, dass ihr ein Paar seid? Was ist das Problem du willst es nicht mehr geheim halten, oder was?"

„Na ja, wir warne uns anfangs unserer Beziehung selbst noch nicht so sicher, also wollten wir es vorerst geheim halten, aber dann haben wir den Zeitpunkt verpasst es den anderen zu sagen, und ja ich will zeigen das Blaise und ich ein Paar sind, und … und vor allem, ich…ich bin Schwanger, bald kann man es gar nicht mehr übersehen." Sagte sie etwas Stockend und sorgenvollen und ängstlichen Blick auf Ginny, ihre Reaktion abwartend, damit hatte Ginny nicht gerechnet, das Delilah und Blaise ein Baby bekamen.

„Das…Das ist doch wunderbar, weis er es schon? Wie hat er drauf reagiert? In welchem Monat bist du? Oh mein Gott ich freue mich so für euch!" sagte Ginny aufgeregt und mit einem Lächeln über das ganze Gesicht.

„Na ja, nein er weis es noch nicht, ich hab mich irgendwie noch nicht getraut es ihm zu sagen, ich meine ich war selber ganz überrascht, dass ich Schwanger bin und ich wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren würde ich bin im 5 Monat, Madam Pomfrey untersucht mich regelmäßig, sie schaut immer mal wieder vor bei."

„Dann sag es ihm, ich bin mir sicher das er sich auch sehr darüber freuen wird, wie seid ihr eigentlich zusammen gekommen?"

Also fing Delilah an Ginny alles von Anfang an zu erzählen.

Okay das war's erst mal ich hoffe bis zum nächsten mal und hinterlasst mir doch bitte noch ein Review

Ggggggggggggglg lovely-sweetheart


End file.
